


霸道总监爱谁啊（番外二：过年记）下 片段

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	霸道总监爱谁啊（番外二：过年记）下 片段

“你糊了我一身果酱，不能浪费，得帮我舔干净。我不把他赶走，难道我们下午还有力气搭理他？”

 

这人怎么能用格外严肃的表情说这种话？！

 

Gun低着头假装端详料理台上水流一般的纹路，偷偷瞟几眼老公，看他虽不吭声了，但双手撑在两旁的台面上，白花花的胸口就这么杵在面前，好像还越靠越近…

小可爱眼一闭，吻上off修长的脖颈，还真的伸出舌尖，小奶猫一般的一探又探，舔去那些殷红的香甜。

Gun舔得相当认真，一时间房子里十分安静，只剩下某人越来越粗重的呼吸声。

 

等off胸前的黏腻都被卷入口中后，gun也没有停下。浴袍早已大开，off亵裤下被顶起的形状有些吓人，甚至前端有微微打湿的痕迹。gun闭着眼打算装瞎，继续用舌头画他腹肌上的线条，就被人一把捞起，扛上肩头边走边教训：“你行！这小嘴…又骚又坏！舔到一半的时候老子都已经在心里操你一百八十回了！”

肩上的人软软求饶：“是你让舔的…得了便宜还怪人家。它这么容易精神，我也没办法呀…一会…一会轻点操行不行？”

每句话尾的音调都被步履的颠簸带得婉转勾人，off一狠手将人扔在蓬松柔软的被褥中，立刻欺身压上那肉嘟嘟的屁股，隔着布料狠狠磨蹭：“这样骚，还让我轻点，怎么轻？你要是再咿咿呀呀的喊，指不定被操到什么时候。”

 

然而身下的人确实止不住呻吟，甚至压抑过后的哼唧更加撩人，听在耳内好像小小的泣音，压断了off的忍耐。

 

埋入小宝贝身体里的物件硬的发疼，off一下下顶得又重又凶，双手控制着身下人的腰肢，连扭都不让，只想直接把那深处捣得软绵稀烂。

 

耳边的叫唤声更勾人了，off大开大合间瞄了一眼怀里人的乳尖，已经硬得挺立。这样挺巧涨红的样子，他再熟悉不过。虽然没有伸手去拨弄，但off知道，这敏感得不得了的身体，就算乳头只是被撞得来回颤动，小宝贝也会被丝丝快感弄到哀哀不止。

 

果然身后的小穴诚实的越发紧得厉害，gun的哼哼也开始毫无规律，不断发出无意义的音调来释放无处宣泄的快感。

 

off终于放开掐着腰的手，被他钉着的屁股立刻小幅度的左摇右摆，好像是为了躲闪，又好像是为了索要更多…那臀肉晃得off眼花。他叹口气，还是忍不住伸出手掌，拢起两团白肉，狠狠揉捏着往中间挤。

 

“babi不……啊！”

 

话音未落，屁股上的肉立刻被一大口咬住，那小穴绞得死紧，颈部拉出的线条都脆弱不堪。off爽得大吼，连根拔出又狠狠挤入，每一下都让穴口还来不及合上，又被粗壮的东西捅开。gun口间有隐约的银丝坠落，不过此刻没人顾得上欣赏这景色。

 

驰骋的人只觉得自己的肆虐再怎么疯狂，都是理所应当。

 

天色将晚的时候，off搂着人又硬一回，这次他仔细的逗弄那一碰就让小可爱颤抖的红肿乳尖，只是gun再没睁眼，任由大半侧脸埋在枕头里，漏出的嘤嘤之声也气若游丝。off总算温柔下来，把人揽在怀里几浅一深的慢慢顶弄，在那已经当做私有宝贝的深处磨到心满意足。

 

回正文


End file.
